Shopping With Emmett
by KatieCullenSwan
Summary: Another short One Shot with Bella and Emmett. What will happen when Emmett and Bella go shopping? Better then this summary, I think. Please give it a change, read/review. :D


**Disclaimer: I own no characters/stores/songs. I wish. D:**

**Since my 'Making Cookies with Emmett' was popular, decided to give another one a shot. If you haven't read that one, read it. :D.**

**BellaPOV**

"Alice is going to kill us." I said flatly, gazing up at the looming, two-story building.

"I'll try to fend her off." Emmett said sarcastically, shuffling through his wallet full of credit cards. I tried counting them for a minute or so, and then gave up after 12. Jeez.

"No, I'm serious." I protested as he got out of the Jeep and around the car to open my door. "She's going to literately, seriously kill us. How did you keep this big shopping secret from her, anyway?"

Emmett shut the door behind me, grinning. "I convinced her to go hunting with Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Hopefully she's too occupied to pay attention to anything else."

"Why couldn't you go shopping with Alice?" I said innocently, turning my head away so he wouldn't see the growing smile on my face.

"The last time I went shopping with Alice, we were there for 17 hours." Emmett's mouth turned down at the thought. I was torn before laughing and feeling sorry for him. I settled for staying silent for a moment. We made our way across the parking lot, human speed for me. Must have been painfully slow for him.

I pushed open the big glass doors into the brightly lit mall. Emmett paused, staring at everything with a horrified expression. "This is going to be a looong day." He muttered, so quietly that I could barely hear. "I'd actually rather get in and out as quickly as possible." I muttered, just as quietly. I knew he could hear me.

The mall directory was in front of me. I studied the list of male stores. "What do you even need?" Emmett paused. "Um…" I heard the crinkling of paper behind me. "…Seven shirts, 12 pairs of jeans, three sweatshirts and jeans."

My eyes widened and I turned around to look at him. "What happened to all of your clothes?" I demanded, taking the list from him. He grinned sheepishly and I searched my memory. "Ah yes." I recalled, frowning. "Edward told me about the little incident with the lighter."

Emmett's grin widened. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with fire?" I mumbled, turning around to study the directory again. "Yup." He responded.

Pause.

"Did you listen?" I asked. "Nope." Emmett said from behind me. I managed to stifle a laugh.

"Okay," I finally said, pointing to a store on the directory. "I have it. We'll go to just one store, get everything you need there, and then get out of here." "One store?" Emmett screeched from behind me. "No! I want to go to every possible store, spread this out over as many hours as possible, before returning to the first store."

I stared at him. "I'm kidding." He said, snickering.

_What did Alice do to him?_ I wondered.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing and led him to the elevator. "Where are we going?" He complained. "Hollister. It's on the second floor." I explained, glancing up at the max weight limit sign.

"How much does a vampire weigh?" I whispered, smiling. He rolled his eyes, the doors opening. It was empty, luckily. We stepped onto it and I think it might have dipped slightly when Emmett got on. I skillfully ignored it, smiling.

When we arrived at Hollister, Emmett paused outside of the store. "Is it a store?" He asked, confused, looking at the outside of the store. "Yes, Emmett, it's a store." I said, pulling him into the store. There was a store person standing right inside the entrance.

Uncomfortably, I watched as the store person's her name tag said Raichel eyes discreetly looked us up and down. Her brow furrowed slightly. "Can I help you?" She said snottily.

Confused, I looked at my outfit. Old jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Emmett was wearing jeans also and an old sweatshirt. Probably borrowed from someone. We weren't dressed the greatest, but what, we weren't good enough for them?

I smiled and took the list of things Emmett needed and held it up for her to see it. Her eyes widened. "We need all of this." I said sweetly. Emmett sensed what I was doing and grinned. "But we can always just go to Abercrombie or something, if you don't—" Raichel rushed to stop him. "No, no! I can help you! We have all of that! Come with me!" She said quickly.

Emmett and I grinned at each other before he was led off with her to look at clothes. I sat down on a bench at the front of the store.

Two hours later…

Emmett stumbled out of the store, carrying seven brown bags proclaiming, HOLLISTER in big letters. He groaned, not from the heft of the bags, which couldn't have bothered him. Must have been the two hours of looking at and trying on clothes.

"I…hate…shopping." Emmett groaned again, collapsing on the bench next to me. I suppressed a grin. "Well, did you get everything you needed?" I asked, looking into one of the bags. "Yes." Emmett said through gritted teeth. "Can we go now?" I nodded, and we made our way into the elevators and out of the store.

We made it home in almost no time, because Emmett's spirits picked up after we left the mall. We turned up the volume on a classic rock station and yelled the words to 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Kansas. When we drove down the long driveway, we were both in high spirits and grinning.

"Are you going to show me what you got now?" I asked when he stopped the Jeep. He shrugged. "Fiiiine." He grumbled, both of us pushing our doors open and getting out. He got the bags out of the back and we walked up to the front door. "Everything looks the same though, just in different colors. I don't see the point of—"

The door swung open before either of us touched it. I glanced over at Emmett nervously. Alice appeared in the doorway, her arms folded, expression murderous. I took a step backwards, instinctively. "You…went…shopping?" She hissed slowly, advancing on Emmett. Her tiny figure was intimidating now, even next to Emmett's massive one.

Her eyes dropped to the bags. "You went to ONE STORE? You bought everything at ONE STORE?" She screeched, lunging foreward. I thought she was going to throttle him or something, but instead she just grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him back towards the jeep.

"Alice?" Emmett asked nervously. "Where are we going?" "_We_ are going back to the mall," She growled, pushing him back into the Jeep. "And I'll deal with you later, Bella!" She called over into her shoulder, getting into the other side at vampire speed.

I watched with a tiny smile as she screeched backwards. I looked at Emmett in the window. _Help me! _He mouthed frantically. Smiling, I grinned and sat on the porch, waiting for Edward to get home.

**The end. I hope you enjoyed? :P.**

**Review please, add me to your subscriptions. :D**


End file.
